


Wasted On You

by SugarGlaze



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Casual Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex, Soft Reno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Was she right about this? About keeping around a Turk?It felt too right to be wrong.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Wasted On You

Her cell phone roused her from a vivid dream; screams and the chemical smell of fumes brought tears to her tired eyes. Amelia took a second to recover, to glance around and see that she was again back in the waking world before leaning over the side of the bed to pick up and answer her anxious phone. It was about that time again.

“Where are you? There are rules.”

  
Tseng was honestly unbearable at times. He was all work and no play.

  
She frowned. The phone was on its third ring when she answered it. What was the issue? She could have ignored the call. Her heart was still a beating mess, but to avoid another lecture she cleared her throat and answered. 

  
“I’m in bed still. Want to see?”

  
His end of the line faded out – rattled and whirred – and a moment later, a familiar smoky voice took over; one Amelia didn’t expect to hear, but was happy to nevertheless.

  
“We’re on the clock … behave.”

  
She hastily beamed. Rolling onto her back with a sigh, Amelia eagerly squirmed and made herself more comfortable. His voice always did this to her; drove away the darkness and forced a smile on her face. 

  
“That’s humorous coming from you,” she pointed out.

  
Even on the clock he had a way of bending the rules to his liking. She never understood how someone like him could ever be a Turk. His reasons were of no concern to her though; she wasn’t exactly a saint either. 

  
“I’m man enough to admit that,” Reno uttered. “But my superior is staring at me, so I too have to behave. Though I think you upset him a little. He tossed the phone at me pretty hard.”

  
This made her laugh.

  
“No chance for phone sex? I bet he’d throw the entire book of misconduct at you then.” 

  
Reno snorted. “Not on this phone. Later, though. And I have no doubt he will. Those rules were written for me, ya know.”

  
He was kidding, she hoped. Amelia stared up at the ceiling in silence. Her mind began to wonder – the dream came back, forcing her to recall the horrid events she thought would pass. Reno was right there. She could hear his voice. Wasn’t that enough?

  
No. It seemed like her body always wanted more. 

  
“Can you come over tonight?”

  
Reno hummed in thought. “I should be able to. Might be late though; might have to stay over.”

  
“You know that’s not such a good idea. I need you though,” she admitted softly. 

  
He drove away the nightmares in a way she couldn’t. Sex was a temporary cure. Sure, it wore her out, put her into a dreamless sleep, but the following night they would come back. She tried to start a hobby, something to distract her; there was only so much a person could do on house arrest, but nothing seemed to work quite like Reno. This scared her, because love was not a thing either of them were wanting. His job was important to him, and her past was a demon hell bent on devouring her.

  
“Having nightmares again?”

  
Amelia winced at his voice. Of course, he knew. Wasn’t this the only reason she asked him over? She played the ignorant card.

  
“How’d ya know? Am I that easy to read?”

  
Reno snorted. “No, babe. You never let me come over at night unless you’re having nightmares. And even then ya kick me out before midnight.”

  
“I never let men stay the night, no matter how handsome and smug they are.”

  
Plus, it was improper. She and Reno weren’t a couple; they barely considered themselves friends. He was her guard from time to time, keeping her in line and keeping her from leaving her apartment, but not a lover.

  
His laugh earned her attention. “You think so highly of me. I’m honestly flattered.”

  
“But you wear me out,” he continued. “I barely make it home sometimes.”

  
Amelia rolled her eyes humorously. “Listen to you. Am I too much for you now?”

  
“A night on that couch is better than a night in the office, I say no more.”

  
She laughed. “Don’t press your luck. I’ll see you later, and bring something sweet.”

  
“Am I not sweet enough?”

  
She ignored his question and said her farewells, ending the check up call. Her phone dropped on the bed beside her as she continued to stare up at the ceiling in grief. Was she right about this? About keeping around a Turk?

  
It felt too right to be wrong.


End file.
